


When it rains

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [56]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Caught in the Rain, Drabble, M/M, Rain, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Open</p><p>Yonekuni gets caught in the rain and there is only one place that would welcome him with open arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it rains

The day was, in Yonekuni’s opinion, had been nothing but hell. The weather had started off warm enough, shining down on his skin. He hadn’t noticed the clouds gathering off into the distance. Inside during his college classes, he didn’t smell the hint of rain that was carried on the wind.

When class had let out for the day, he had the rest of the week off, Yonekuni hadn’t been expecting the rain. Bringing his good mood south. He looked for places to warm up, but it seemed as if every place he stopped at was either packed or closed for the day.

There was one place, he knew that he’d be welcomed with wide arms. He was hesitant about going, apprehension filling him. Feelings he wasn’t comfortable naming filled him whenever he was with the male. And yet, he found himself drawn.

He didn’t remember the walk to the train station nor the long trek from the station to the one house that stood out. And it stood out for him because of the one person standing under the overhang of the house’s porch.

He didn’t know his steps where quickening, his shoes making slapping noises on the wet pavement. The creek of the iron wrought gate, he found himself in wide, open arms and heat that he remembered and yet, didn’t.

He would deal with the feelings later. For now, he focused on the peace he found in the embrace of the one who proclaimed to love him, surrounding him in a scent that soothed the raging animal inside.


End file.
